Dragon Ball Z
thumb|Драконий Жемчуг Зет Драконий Жемчуг Зет (ドラゴンボールZ, Doragon Boru Z) - это сиквел аниме "Драконий Жемчуг". Сериал целиком адаптирует оставшиеся тома манги "Dragon Ball" за авторством Ториямы Акиры. Обзор Сюжет "Драгон Болл Зет" начинает свое повествование по прошествии 5 лет с момента сюжетного завершения "Драгон Болл". Сериал повествует о взрослой жизни Гоку и становлении его сына, Гохана, как мужчины и бойца. Гоку и его товарищи защищают Землю от нападающих на Землю враждебных существ: межгалактических космических тиранов и завоевателей, могущественных рукотворных созданий и практически бессмертных магических существ. "Драгон Болл Зет" характерен усилением драматического тона повествования по сравнению с "Драгон Болл". Аниме включает в себя побочные сюжетные линии и персонажей, которые отсутствовали в манге. Появление на экранах Японии Премьера аниме "Драконий Жемчуг Зет" состоялась в Японии 26 апреля 1989 года (на Fuji TV) в 7:30 вечера, показ закончился 31 января 1996 года. До старта показа было рассмотрено множество версий названия сериала, среди которых: Драконий Жемчуг: Большое Приключение Гохана, Новый Драконий Жемчуг, Драконий Жемчуг 2, Драконий Жемчуг: Удивительный мальчик и Драконий Жемчуг 90. В апреле 2009 года сериал был переиздан и повторно транслирован под названием "Драгон Болл Кай". Драгон Болл Зет в России В России также была попытка показа "Драгон Болл Зет" на телеканале 2x2, но чрезвычайно неудачная - показ проходил ранним утром, а за основу для перевода и трансляции были взяты эпизоды крайне низкого качества изображения и локализованные на английский. Студией Пифагор было переведено и озвучено только 26 эпизодов, которые и были показаны в эфире. Продолжение, ответвления и пародия Dragon Ball GT thumb|left|Dragon Ball GT Прямой сиквел сериала "Драгон Болл Зет", Nekomajin thumb|Nekomajin Самопародийная манга Ториямы "Nekomajin", выпущена после "Драгон Болл" и "Драгон Болл Зет". В манге спародированы некоторые события и персонажи из оригинальной истории "Драгон Болл Зет". Отличия от манги Создание аниме "Драгон Болл Зет" приходилось на время, когда Акира Торияма еще не закончил свое произведение, поэтому, во избежание дыр в эфирном времени на телевидении и несостыковок с мангой, сериал дополнялся уникальными эпизодами, а иногда и целыми арками, которые в манге отсутствовали. Дополнения, будь то эпизоды или арки, проверялись Ториямой Акирой и согласовывались с ним. thumb|Пайкухан, боец из Ада thumb|left|Селл, Фриза, Король Колд и Команда Гинью в аду Компания Toei Animation иногда делает свои собственные сайд-стори либо объясняет различные вещи, чтобы просто продлить сериал. Филлеры существуют не только в виде побочных историй, аниме было вынуждено расширить 12 страниц текста манги на 25 минут кадров анимации, эти изменения были введены, чтобы убить время или разрешить авторам (аниме), исследовать другие аспекты серии Вселенной. Загробный Турнир и Сага Гарлика Младшего (продолжение фильма "Драгон Болл Зет: Смертельная Зона") являются хорошими примерами этого вмешательства. Изменения в аниме, отличные от оригинала: *Сцена, где Теншинхан теряет руку во время драки с Наппой, гораздо более кровавая в манге. *В манге, Фриза убивает Карго, в аниме это Додория. *В оригинале, Аппул находит всех Намекианов в деревне, атакованной Веджетой, мертвыми и рассказывает Фризе, который приказывает ему, вызвать Команду Гинью. В аниме, солдат меняется на другого солдата по имени Орлен, убивший последнего выжившего из деревни, не спрашивая у него про Веджету. *В манге, Фриза все еще не показывал свою истинную силу Супер Сайяну, но в аниме это случилось. *В аниме, когда Веджета вернули к жизни на планете Намек, ему удается стать свидетелем некоторых моментов битвы между Гоку и Фризой, прежде чем быть телепортированным на Землю. В манге, он телепортируется на Землю практически сразу после того, как возрождается. *В аниме есть два филлера Сага Гарлика Младшего и Загробный Турнир. *Когда Доктор Геро впервые появляется в серии, он хватает мужчину за шею и кидает на крышу автомобиля. В оригинальной манге, он ломает шею, а потом отрывает голову. *В манге, когда Гоку полностью восстановится от болезни сердца, Чи-Чи обнаруживает его, выглянув в окно спальни дома Каме. В аниме, она находит его вне дома. *Во время битвы между Гоханом и Селлом все безуспешно пытаются отвлечь последнего. В манге это старается сделать лишь один Веджета. *Из-за флешбека Будущего Транкса в аниме, появились расхождения в смертях Зет Бойцов, показанные в серии и фильме. Кроме того в спэшале Гохан еще не потерял руку в самом начале, а Транкс не достиг трансформации. *В аниме Веджитто какое-то время боролся с Супер Буу в базовой форме. *Когда Гоку начинает свою борьбу против Кид Буу в манге, он немедленно превращается его в Супер Сайяна 3. В аниме, Гоку начинает битву как Супер Сайян 2, и умудряется сдерживать Кида Буу некоторое время прежде, чем поднимается на уровень выше. *В манге многие персонажи имеют разное количество пальцев на руках; Пикколо четырехпалый, Додория трехпалый, и Несовершенный Селл имеет три длинных пальца. В аниме, у каждого пять пальцев. Влияние Драгонболл Зет Порядка 26 лет прошло с момента первого появления на телевидении, Драгонболл выдержал испытание временем, многие взрослые и дети по всему миру смотрели и смотрят его, это действительно культовое произведение. В Драгонболл Зет фокусируется внимание на, казалось бы, обычных вещах: как добро побеждает зло, любовь побеждает ненависть, как важна семья и друзья. А самая главное, суть произведения- это упорное достижение намеченных целей, если к чему-то стремиться и добиваться этого трудом- то невозможного нет. Все немыслимые, недостижимые противники станут досигаемыми, если для этого долго и упорно трудится. Также Драгонболл Зет большое внимание уделено боям и борьбе, что сделало Драгонболл чрезвычайно популярным во многих странах. На Драгонболле Зет выросли многие современные мангаки и аниматоры, что несомненно повлияло на многие произведения. Многие предметы, такие как одежда, рюкзаки, ланч-боксы, письменные принадлежности, конфеты, напитки, продукты питания, фигурки, плюшевые игрушки, сувениры и наборы моделек были сделаны в Японии и Северной Америке. В сети быстрого питания "Бургер Кинг" игрушки серии появлялись дважды в начале 2000-х годов. Видео-игры создаются почти каждый год практически для каждой консоли на рынке. Такие популярные сайты, как "YouTube" привлекали большие фан-сообщества в течение последних нескольких лет, видео получают много просмотров. Все эти примеры демонстрируют невероятную популярность "Драгон Болл Зет" во многих странах мира. Сюжетные арки Драгонболл Зет в Японии имел разделение на четыре сюжетных арки: #Сайяджины (с 1 по 35 Эпизод); 1989–1990 #Фриза (с 36 по 107 Эпизод); 1990–1991 #Селл (с 108 по 194 Эпизод); 1991–1993 #Буу (с 195 по 291 Эпизод); 1993–1996 Американский дубляж имеет большее разделение на арки, а в скобках указаны соответствующие эпизоды: Сайяны: *Веджета! (или Арка прилета Сайянов) (1-35) Фриза: *Намек (36-67) *Команда Капитана Гинью ( 68-74) *Арка Фризы (75-107) Селл: *Гарлик Младший (108-117) *Арка Транкса (118-125) *Андроиды (126-139) *Формы Селла (140-152) *Финальная форма Селла (153-165) *Арка игр Селла (166-194) Буу: *Великий Сайямен! (195-209) *Турнир Тенкаичи (210-219) *Бабиди (220-231) *Арка Маджин Буу (232-253) *Фьюжн! (254-275) *Арка Кид Буу (276-291) Российский дубляж (2x2): Первые 26 эпизодов арки Сайяджинов Фильмы, Спэшлы, Овы Фильмы #Драгон Болл Зет: Мёртвая Зона #Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest #Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might #Драгон Болл Зет: Лорд Слаг #Драгон Болл Зет: Месть Кулера #Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler #Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! #Драгон Болл Зет: Броли - Легендарный Супер Сайян #Драгон Болл Зет: Боджак На Свободе #Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming #Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly #Драгон Болл Зет: Перерождение Фьюжна #Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon Спэшлы 1. Драгон Болл Зет: Бардок - Отец Гоку. (1990) 2. Драгон Болл Зет: История Транкса. (1993) Спэшалы Toei #Movie Overview Special (1992) #Looking Back at it All: The Dragon Ball Z Year-End Show! (1993) OVA *The Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans (1993) *Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! (2008) Релизы Японские релизы Первоначально, только фильмы, и ОВА были доступны для домашнего просмотра в Японии. Фильмы были выпущены на VHS и лазерном диске обоих форматов. "План по искоренению Саянов" был выпущен и на VHS и на PlayDia интерактивным роликом. Dragon Box releases In 2003, all of the Dragon Ball Z TV series was finally released under the "Dragon Box" label for home viewing in Japan, on two large DVD boxed sets, following the release of a similar set for Dragon Ball. Each Dragon Ball Z Dragon Box had a large amount of DVD extras, as well as an action figure and a book. The video and audio transfers of the show used on these DVDs came off of the Fuji TV master tapes of the show, as this allowed Toei to put out a far superior and completely accurate version of the show on DVD, which was helpful since the entire plot of a season could be summed up in about ten minutes. This allowed all episodes to have their original openings, endings, eyecatches, next episode previews, etc., compared to what was available in the US. In late 2005 the Dragon Box Z DVDs were re-released in single volumes with six episodes per disc. While the packaging and DVD menus are different from the 2003 release, and so far no plans have been announced for the two TV specials and the Playdia footage released with the 2003 versions, the Audio and Visual quality is exactly the same as those discs found in the 2003 Dragon Box release. In April 14, 2006, a "Dragon Box: The Movies" DVD box was released. This release contained all 17 Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z theatrical features, containing 8 DVDs in total, along with a book, and two scouters in the form of walkie-talkies. The video and audio are remastered; however, the video is cropped to 16:9 (widescreen) and contains less picture than the full-screen versions. This is a common occurrence for films from Toei based on long-running and popular TV series (See Saint Seiya, Fist of the North Star, and One Piece). All Dragon Box releases contain Japanese language audio only (with exceptions to foreign-language bonus clips), and no subtitles. Pioneer DVD В конце 90-х/начале 00-х, первые 53 ТВ-эпизода были выпущены на DVD компанией Pioneer Entertainment (теперь Geneon Entertainment USA). Эпизоды содержат только отредактированные теле-версии и составляют 17 томов, включающих Сайян Сагу и Намек Сагу. Наряду с этими эпизодами, Pioneer также выпустил двуязычный, полный DVD первых трех "Драгон Болл Зет" фильмов. На этих DVD-дисках сохранена оригинальная английская дорожка, а также будучи одним из первых полных DVD и двуязычным релизом в США, английские версии этих фильмов не претерпели замены оригинальной фоновой музыки, оппенинга и эндинга. Единственные заметные различия помимо языков - включение нескольких различных звуковых эффектов, которые не присутствуют в оригинальной японской версии. Эти фильмы были выпущены в виде трех-дискового бокс-сета компанией Pioneer. По состоянию на 31 августа, 2004, лицензия Pioneer для распространения видео первых 53 эпизодов закончилась, позволяя FUNimation переиздать их. На данный момент права на эти эпизоды и на первые три фильма принадлежат FUNimation. FUNimation DVD По состоянию на 2000 год, FUNimation выпустили полные версии своих дубляжей на DVD с японским языком и английскими субтитрами. Этот релиз не включает в себя первые две саги, так как права на распространение эпизодов по-прежнему удерживались Pioneer. Эти DVD-диски начинаются с Саги Капитана Гинью и содержат каждый эпизод с 68 до 291. Были релизованы бокс-сеты с Сагами Гарлика Младшего, Андроидов, Несовершенного и Совершенного Селла, Загробного Турнира, Маджина Буу, Фьюжн и Кида Буу. При этом не было заметно нумерации и это вызвало разочарование у тех, кто пытается следовать серии от начала до конца. FUNimation также выпустили "Драгон Болл Зет" фильмы 4-13. Они все двуязычные и с субтитрами, но не такие как первые три фильма. Музыка была изменена, в том числе в нее включенили песни рок-групп Deftones, Disturbed, Breaking Point и American Pearl. В кино используется дубляж FUNimation, хотя также присутствует оригинальная японская версия с субтитрами Стива Симмонса. FUNimation Ultimate Uncut DVDs After acquiring the video rights to the first 53 (67 uncut) episodes from Pioneer in 2004, FUNimation announced that they would release these episodes uncut, with a new 5.1 English language track and uncut footage. The Ultimate Uncut Special Edition line was born. The release would be 22 volumes, bilingual, and with extras. The Saiyan Saga was renamed the 'Vegeta' Saga (Parts I and II, covering 12 DVDs), probably to avoid confusion with the Pioneer volumes. However, after DVD volume 9, FUNimation canceled these box sets and planned to re-re-release them in the DVD season boxsets. This upset fans who had purchased the expensive Ultimate Uncut DVDs, as the Vegeta Saga Part II will never be completed, and the Ultimate Uncut Namek Saga DVDs will not be created. FUNimation had also acquired the rights for the first three movies from Pioneer in 2004, and re-released them. Even though the three had same cover style, only the first movie was released under the Ultimate Uncut line. All of these movies had a 5.1 English track, new subtitles, different DVD extras and come in a boxset titled 'First Strike'. However, they do not retain the original Ocean dub, and contain a new English dub produced by FUNimation's Texas cast. This version contains different music than the original dub and than the Japanese version. FUNimation Remastered Box Sets In November 2005, FUNimation announced they would release a remastered form of Dragon Ball Z on DVD beginning in 2007. All DBZ episodes were to be digitally remastered and released in boxset form. The first season set (the entire Vegeta Saga) was re-released on February 6, 2007. The first 39 episodes of this season are spread across 6 discs, and cost $30–$50 USD (the original intention was for 5 discs, but there was a risk of quality reduction). FUNimation released a trailer for the new set on the Dragon Ball Z official website. FUNimation released the second season set, containing both the Namek and Captain Ginyu sagas, on May 22, 2007. Beginning with this release, several of the in-house voice actors re-dubbed their characters' lines to keep consistency with the remainder of the dub. The third season set, containing the Frieza Saga, was released on September 18, 2007. The fourth season, containing both the Garlic Jr., Trunks and Android sagas, was released on February 11, 2008. Season five, containing both the Imperfect and Perfect Cell sagas, was released May 27, 2008. Season six, containing the Cell Games Saga, was released September 16, 2008. Season seven, containing both the Great Saiyaman and World Tournament sagas, was released November 11, 2008. Season eight, containing both the Babidi and Majin Buu sagas, was released February 10, 2009. Season nine, containing both the Fusion and Kid Buu sagas, was released May 19, 2009. The series has been re-transferred at 1080p resolution with digital restoration technology removing all grain and scratches from FUNimation's original prints of the series. It is important to note however, that like many late 80's-early 90's Toei productions (for example, Saint Seiya, Sailor Moon, Marmalade Boy, Ghost Sweeper Mikami and Slam Dunk), the series was produced on 16 millimeter film which tends to be fairly grainy and soft. The new restoration was supervised by colorist Steve Franko. The series is presented in widescreen format (1.78:1, cropped from the original full frame) for the first time. Comparison images from the new set show that while there is missing footage on the top and bottom, there is at least additional footage on the right and left that has not appeared in any prior release, having been taken straight from the original Japanese film master recording. This format change was highly controversial among fans, as this is not how the T.V. episodes were intended to be seen and this substantially alters them. Many fans launched a letter-writing campaign against the release. In response to the negative fan outcry regarding the release's apparent cropping of the source video, a FUNimation representative has released a document from the team remastering the video, which explains the logistics of the new release. This document details how certain areas of the original film are damaged, and admits that though the video is cropped, this release will eliminate the grain that would be present on prior 4:3 releases. It has also been theorized that it is ultimately more inexpensive to transfer the series in 16:9 and thereby remove the damaged portions of the frame than to repair 291 episodes' worth of damaged film. The boxset contains a revised English track in Dolby Digital 5.1 surround sound (it contains the original Japanese score by Shunsuke Kikuchi, although it is unknown just how the English dialogue is revised). For the first time ever, there is a choice between having the Japanese dialogue with Toei's original Japanese music, or English dialogue with either FUNimation's dub music or Toei's original Japanese music. Special features include a featurette on the remastering of the original Japanese print and a 24-page booklet with episode summaries, character descriptions and a DBZ timeline. FUNimation Dragon Box сеты Dragon Box сеты были подтверждены для выпуска FUNimation на 19 июля 2009. Это покадровая реставрация оригинального Зета, охватывающая весь 291 эпизод телесериала и все 13 фильмов. Окончательные коробки DVD релиза начинаются с коробки один, которая включает в себя первые 42 эпизодов на 6 дисков. Dragon Box релизы представлены соотношением сторон 4:3, оригинальным японским аудио, оригинальным эпизодом превью, полным оппенингом и эндингом и коллекционным буклетом. Первый Dragon Box был выпущен 10 ноября 2009 года. Рекомендуемая розничная цена составляет $79.98. Второй Dragon Box был выпущен 16 февраля 2010 года, третий - 4 мая 2010, четвертый - 21 сентября 2010 года и, наконец, пятая вышла 26 апреля 2011 года Список актеров Музыка Японская музыка *Оппенинги *# "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" *#* Текст: Yukinojō Mori, Музыка: Chiho Kiyooka, композиция: Kenji Yamamoto, вокал: Hironobu Kageyama *#** Версия 1: серии 1-21 (Кроме FUNimation's DVD, исключая восстановленную Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone) *#** Версия 2: серии 22-117 *#** Версия 3: серии 118-194 *# "We Gotta Power" *#* Текст: Yukinojō Mori, Музыка: Keiju Ishikawa, Композиция: Keiju Ishikawa, Вокал: Hironobu Kageyama *#** Серии 195-291 *Эндинги *# "Detekoi Tobikiri Zenkai Pawā!" (でてこいとびきりZENKAIパワー!; lit. "Come Out, Incredible ZENKAI Power!") *#* Текст: Toshihisa Arakawa, Музыка: Takeshi Ike, Композиция: Kenji Yamamoto, Вокал: MANNA *#** Серии 1-194 *# "Boku-tachi ha Tenshi Datta" (僕達は天使 った; lit. "We Were Angels") *#* Текст: Yukinojō Mori, Музыка: Takeshi Ike, Композиция: Osamu Tozuka, Вокал: Hironobu Kageyama *#* Серии 195-291 Английская музыка *Оппенинги **"Main Title" (AKA "Rock the Dragon") **"Dragon Ball Z" (AKA "DBZ Theme") **"Dragonball Z" (Ocean Dub из серии 108 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qovFPmg0cmI) **"Dragon Ball Z Uncut Theme" **"Dragon Ball Z Movie Theme" **"DBZ Movie Theme" **"Eternal Sacrifice" (Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan) :Вокал: Tendril *Эндинги **Большинство эндингов просто укоротили или добавили измененные варианты , однако в окончательной режиссерской версии используется "Summon Up the Dragon". Смотреть *Список эпизодов Драгон Болл Зет *Драгон Болл Кай Ссылки *[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/dragonz/ Official Toei website for Dragon Ball Z] (Japanese) *[http://www.dragonballz.com Official FUNimation website for Dragon Ball Z] (English) Категория:Dragon Ball Z